Your Love
by chococatof95
Summary: Noodle has a boyfriend that makes her as happy as can be, but what is he hiding?  and why doesnt Noodle want to tell the rest of the band about him?
1. Chapter 1

**Ahhh soo here's my new story! [smiles] but I just wanted to say that this story was inspired by the BEST, **Terence Perry**. You're stories are amazing. :]**

**Disclaimer: don't own them blah blah blah!**

**Noodles P.O.V**

I have a secret, its nothing terrible if that's what your thinking, no no no its something else. I've fallen in love. Yes its finally happened to me, and its so strange because the guy I've fallen for actually loves me back. I met him during a concert, he was standing all the way in the front just staring at me, but the way he looked at me made me feel… different. I felt a spark between us. After that concert I thought I would never see him again, that is until our album signing at a hotel. He was there again. I wanted to talk to him but I froze.

He was just so cute, with his tall long body. His hair was shiny and shoulder length. His eyes were a combination of hazel and green, but when I looked into them I found myself lost. I finally found enough courage to talk to him, but of course not in front of the rest of the band. I snook away from the table and found him within the crowd. I grabbed his soft smooth hand and told him to follow me.

I brought him up to my hotel room so I could finally have my chance to talk to him. We ended up talking for hours. He told me that one day he was listening to 'demon days' and he loved every bit of it. Then he told me why he was staring at me during that concert, he said because he just couldn't believe I was right there in front of him. Me, the most beautiful girl he has ever scene.

At the time I wasn't sure if he was just saying that, but over time I found out that he ment what he said. When it was time to leave the hotel my heart sank with sadness. I believed at that moment, faith wouldn't bring us together again, but you should never dout faith.

Murdoc had persuaded Russel into letting me go out and explore Essex. Russel, being overprotective of me was still fragile on the idea but my puppy dog face sealed the deal.

Well anyways when I was walking down a small block that lead to a tiny park, I saw him again. He was standing under a cherry blossom tree, just enjoy the spring air rush threw him. I went to go sit with him and he was so excited to see me. We spent that hole day together, untill it started getting dark. Russel rang me and told me to get home. He walked me all the way there, he made me giggle a lot and that's when me hand grabbed onto him. When our palms connected I felt that spark again, but this time it was stronger.

We were in front of Kong, I didn't want him to leave me as soon as I said 'good night' to him, he leaned in and kissed me. His lips were so soft warm. That moment made my heart melt like a chocolate bar on a hot day. And ever since that night, we have been together. Even thought that night was over 3 months ago its still a permeate memory inside my mind. We are together as much as we can be and he treats me great. The thing is the band doesn't know about him.

I'm terrified to tell them, I'm mainly afraid to tell Murdoc. I wouldn't want them to hurt him because he has done nothing wrong in any way. He is the most sweetest, sincere, smartest, and softest guy I've ever met. He wants me to tell the band but I'm just not ready to. I even sneek him in at night when the boys are sleeping and we just cuddle together. He makes me feel important, he makes me feel so loved. When he kisses me I just want time to stop, when he holds me I never want him to let go, and when were together I feel like I could die the most happiest girl in the world.

But there's something about him that he hides, I can see it in his eyes. When its time to walk me home, things tend to go by so fast, the walk, the conversation, even the kiss. Its like he rushes off right after he brings me home. I don't know where he goes after that, he tells me his mom wants him home at a certain time but I don't think that's it. Sometimes I see sadness in his eyes, even fear but he wont tell me what it is.

His name is Dylan.

**Soo here's the end of chapter one!**

**Chapter twoo is gonna come as quick as a flash! ;]**

**Review it plss.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Haa see I told you it would be fast. Muwah I love you guys!**

Noodle laid in bed waiting. Her eyes started to slowly close due to the boardem of waiting. Then it happened.

Her window flew open and a figure came threw it. Noodles eyes shot open as she got out of bed and ran over to her window. "Oh Dylan, I thought you weren't coming tonight." Noodle stood on her tippy toes and wrapped her arms around her neck as he draped her in his arms as well.

She moved n and kissed his soft cold lips. "Now why would you think that?" he smiled at her and kissed her again with his cold limp lips. " Hun your so cold." Noodle broke away from the kiss and his embrace and closed the window. "Well its not spring anymore baby." they walked over to Noodles bed. Noodle laid down while Dylan took off his shoes and his shirt and crawled in bed next to her.

He wrapped his arms protectively around her waist as Noodle grabbed the blanket and covered them both. "Dylan if its not spring anymore, why aren't you wearing a jacket or sweater?" she asked as she snuggled into his soft chest. "Its not my style darling" he kissed her head and just stared at her. He loved observing her amazing features. His favorite was her emerald eyes, he always hated it when she would cover them with her bangs. It was like her beautiful eyes were prisoners and her bangs were the bars.

" Why do you cover your stunning eyes with this perfectly soft hair of your? It makes me sick" Dylan giggled as he started stroking her hair. Noodle laughed quietly. "I love my hair just the way it is" she said slowly closing her eyes. Dylan yawned softly, then closed his eyes. "I know you do hun, I know you do." the couple then drifted off to sleep with Dylan holding onto Noodle.

The sun arose from its hibernation from the other side of the planet. The couple was still in there peaceful sleep. Not realizing that the rest of the band mates to Gorillaz were already awake and inside the studio. "Where is Noodle?" Murdoc asked as he set down his guitar. The blue haired singer looked around the room but failed to find there axe princess. "she mite still be sleep" 2D answered back. "Baby girl never sleeps in this late thought." Russel said concerned. "Well then lets go see wots keeping her then" Murdoc said before leading out the door and Russel and 2D followed. They approached there guitarist room and turned the knob. Not expecting what they were about to see.

Murdoc, Russel and 2D all walked into her room and there jaws dropped at the site on Noodles bed. "WOT THE HELL IS GOIN' ON 'ERE?" Murdoc yelled waking up the sleeping couple. Noodles eyes stayed on her band mates, and so did Dylan's. Noodle got out of bed and walked toward Murdoc "This is not what it looks like-" Noodle wasn't able to finish. "Then what's goin' on Noodle?" Russel stepped forward with and angry look on his face.

Noodle breathed in, then walked over and pulled Dylan out of her bed, then just held onto his warm soft hands. "Guys, this is Dylan. He's my…Boyfriend." Muroc, 2D and Russel all stood in shock. "We've been dating for some time now-" Noodle was cut off again. "How long?" Russel growled out. Noodle sucked up the rest of her courage and spoke. "three months." Noodle faced the floor, ready for anything harsh they were about to say. "Noodle Love why didn't you tell us?" 2D asked clam. Noodle looked back up. "Dylan wanted me to, but I was afraid of how you guys might react, like how you are now." Noodles head went back down to the floor. Dylan stayed quiet and still. He was afraid to make any movement, he wanted to help defend his Noodle but was more terrified of Murdoc and Russel then anything. They both stared at him.

Russel then breathed in. "Noodle we should have a talk. You and me" Russel walked to the door and Noodle followed afraid of leaving Dylan alone in the room with Murdoc and 2D.

**Ohkay that's enough for tonight!**

**But be prepared for tomorrow :]**

**Review me.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Umm I didn't really get that many reviews on the last chapters which made me a little sad :[. I didn't know weather or not to update this story or the other one I'm in process of writing. Soo yeah!**

**Noodle's P.O.V**

When me and Russel were walking to his room, there were so many thoughts that were running threw my mind. I didn't want to leave Dylan in the room with 2D and Murdoc, but the way Russel was staring at me sort of scared me so I just did what he said. Russel has never given me the look that was on his face when I told them that Dylan was my boyfriend. It was like a combination of anger and sadness.

Well we finally got into his room. He closed his door and told me to sit down on the bed. I just sat on the corner of the bed and watched him. He was pacing back and forth , I guess he was trying to think of what to say to me. Then after what seemed like hours under the spot light, he finally said something.

"So where did you met this kid?" his white eyes were just staring at me, like he wanted to steal my soul or something.

"I met him at a concert." I looked down, I couldn't handle looking back at him anymore. I knew that Russel wasn't my real father but he always treated me like his own, including now. "A concert huh?" he walked over and sat next to me. For some strange reason my eyes looked up. Russels expression had changed, he didn't seem so angry anymore but more interested. "Yeah. It was one of our concerts, and he was in the front row. Then he was at our album signing and I wanted to talk to hi-" Russel just cut me off at the moment, which was kinda rude if you ask me.

"So that's where you went that day. Why didn't you tell me or 2D?" I wondered if that was a trick question or not. "I don't know, I guess because I thought you guys wouldn't let me see him and go all overprotective on me like usual." I looked back at the floor again, my neck was starting to hurt so I just turned. Then Russel placed his arm over my shoulders and pulled me closer. At first I thought he was trying to kill me for what I just said, and then I realized that it was for what he was about to say. "Noodle, you know that we love you, and if this kid makes you happy then I guess its okay that you see him."

That little moment right there filled me up with joy. I felt so happy that I hugged Russel so tight that I almost cut off his circulation. After that I ran out of Russels room and down the hall back to my room. Murdoc and 2D were staring at Dylan. Murdoc of course was giving Dylan a scary look, to be more specific the look said 'if you move I'm gonna rip your fuckin' eyeballs out of your head then feed it to you.'. 2D was staring a Dylan as well but not in the same way as Murdoc, His look said 'if you move Murdoc is gonna rip your fuckin' eyes out of your head then feed it to you while I take pictures.'

Like I said before, I was so happy, so when I ran into the room I jumped on Dylan and kissed him. I had forgotten that Murdoc and 2D were in the room, but I could feel there eyes on us. While I was still kissing the guy of my dreams, Russel came in and told Murdoc and 2D to follow him. When they left my room I pulled off of Dylan. "Noodle, what just happened?" Dylan was just so lost, hmm he looks so cute when he has no idea what's going on. Well yeah snapping out of my dream bubble this is what happened when the guys left my room.

"Did you see the way she jumped on him?" Murdoc said sitting down. They were in the living room right above my room. "Yea and the way he grab'd on to 'er when they were kissin" 2D added. "I don't like em'. I'm sure he's using our lil Noodle for no good." Murdoc said standing up. "Look guys, we can't jump to conclusion, we havent even talk to this kid." Russel tried calming them down, but I don't think it was really working. " So I say we interview the little turd." 2D suggested. "For once you said something smart. So lets do it."

That's when they walked back into my room. They said that they just wanted to 'Talk' to Dylan. I told Dylan to just stay clam and not worry because I know that they wouldn't hurt him unless he was using me, which he isn't. so Dylan went with them. They brought him to the kitchen. They made him sit on one side of the table and all three of them sat on the either.

" So your dating our Noodle eh?" Murdoc asked staring at him. "Yes sir." Dylan was shaking. By the way his voice sounded you could tell he was scared out of his adorable mind. "What are your intentions with her?" Russel asked. Dylan then toughened up at that moment. "I just want to make Noodle happy, because that's what she does for me."

The guys froze. Murdoc was in shock not expecting that answer. "So.. You love 'er?" 2D asked. "Very much. I wouldn't ever hurt her." Murdoc stood up and crossed his arms. "You better not, becos if I ever find out you've done something to her that would make Noodle hurt or sad, I'll be coming after you!" Murdoc then moved his hand out signaling for Dylan to shake it. Dylan's soft warm hand collided with Murdocs. That's when I walked into the kitchen. I felt the smile come on my face. "I like you kid, your alright." Murdoc said letting go of his hand. 2D shook his hand next. "Treat our lil love right." then after he disappeared into his room. Russel was the last to shake his hand, he might of squeezed his hand to tight. Russel didn't really say anything to Dylan. After the guys were all out the kitchen, I walked over to my night and shining armor, hehe that made me giggle a little, well I walked over to him and hugged him. He hugged me back tight and whispered in my ear "I love you Noodle."

Ahh end of another chapter.

Okay so I'm about to make a promise now.

I have a test on Tuesday that I need to pass, so Tomorrow I am going to be studying, meaning I wont be able to update untill Tuesday after school, and I feel terrible that you guys have to wait so im going to update Ups and Downs and post up 3 new chapters and this story im going to post up two more chapters. So hang on for a little bit and thanks.:]

I freakin love you guys.


	4. Chapter 4

**So my test was postponed to next week:] but like I've said before, I keep my promises so here you go!**

**Noodle's P.O.V**

Its been a couple weeks since Dylan met the guys, and things have been great. Murdoc has lightened up on him and so has Russel. The only thing is that they have become as suspicious as I am when Dylan rushes to bring me home.

Me and 2D came up with a plan to figure out where he goes after I'm home, and all we had to do was run it by Russel and Murdoc. Both of them had become strictly overprotective lately and needed to know everything I did or where I was going, even if I wasn't with Dylan. The plan was going to be simple, as soon as I walked into Kong I was going to run down to the car park, meet 2D and follow Dylan to were ever he was going. Like I said it was suppose to be just as simple as that, until we told Russel and Murdoc.

When I told then the plan, they were totally against it. "I just really wanted to know where Dylan was rushing off to." and after I said that they both started wondering too. I'm pretty sure they saw that Dylan would always do that around 9 o'clock, so they came up with a new plan. The new plan was simple to but I had no part in it. Basically they were going to do what me and 2D had planed to do, just with me home.

So I met up with Dylan the next day at the tree, or usual meeting spot. Have I ever mentioned that I loved being with him? Hmm I guess so, but its true. It was 5 o' clock now and we just started walking, no where unparticular, we just went where ever. He held my hand the entire time, hmm his hands were so soft and gental like always but they were cold. It was pre- winter and Dylan was just wearing a sweater, which I dout was keeping him warm at all. I on the other hand was wearing just a small coat with scarf to match it. "Dylan aren't you cold at all?" I pecked his cheek after I asked him that. He was so cold. "Sweetie I'm fine." he kissed me back, this time on my lips which where freezing by the way.

Anyways we kept walking until it was 7:30. It started getting dark so Dylan decided it was time to walk me home. We kept our hands together, I didn't want to let because I knew he was cold and I didn't want him to freeze.

We were getting closer to Kong and I hoped that Russel, Murdoc and 2D were ready for our plan. Before we got closer I told Dylan to walk me around back towards the car park instead of the front door because Murdoc had people fixing it. So when we got to the car park he walked me to the elevator. When we pasted the cars I noticed that the guys were sitting inside one of them, ready to follow the rest of the plan. Dylan kissed me good night and I pushed the button for the elevator doors to open and take me upstairs while the boys followed Dylan to where ever he was going that night, which is pretty weird if you think about it.

Well they followed Dylan for numerous blocks, Russel was driving because I was sure that if Murdoc drove Dylan would of suspected something and that would of ruined the plan. For some of the long blocks Dylan ran. Then he went into this strange looking house, and that's when we discovered the secret that Dylan had been hiding from the world.

The guys got out the car when they saw that Dylan was inside the house. They walked closer to the house. When they got closer they heard talking, it was a female voice.

"Dylan… where have you been?" the females voice was in a type of lazy tone, sort of sounded like a person who had given up on life. 2D looked up to see if he could see threw the window they were sitting under. He could see a little part of what was going on because there was a curtain covering one side. "…Just out." Dylan started slowly walking towards a close by door, as if he knew something was going to happen. 2D said that at that moment the woman lit up a cigarette and inhaled on it only once before grabbing Dylan by his head and shoving it into his neck. He screamed out in pain and pleaded for her to stop, but she didn't. "Wot the hell is goin' on in there?" Murdoc and Russel looked up into the window with 2D and saw the teenaged boy be flung from the woman's grasp to a near by wall. Dylan's left eye banged into the wall the hardest making it turn a bit purplish. "So you think you can just stay out until when ever you little bag of shit! After everything you've done to me, your lucky I let you gasp the air in my house." the woman walked over to Dylan with a belt and started whipping him across his back. After about 7 whips to his back she made Dylan get up and go into his room, locking his door from the outside.

Dylan laid down for a little bit on his bed. The guys left after the woman locked Dylan in his room. They started the car up and started heading back home. " 'ow are we gonna tell Noodle this?" 2d was still a little freaked out from what happened. "I don't know but we have to get that kid out of there." Russel said driving. The rest of the ride was silent. Dylan fell asleep injured and in pain but he knew he had to get away from the hell that was called his home.

**This chapter was sad for me to write, made me cry a little but review it pls.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Noodle's P.O.V**

The guys had pulled up in the car park and I couldn't wait for what they were going to say. I was in my room just thinking of where Dylan could of gone. My first thought was that he was off to see another girl, which I tried not to think of because the thought tore my heart apart, into a million pieces. 

I heard the elevator open and before I knew it the guys were in my room. They didn't look reassuring at all so I knew it was something bad, but not at all what I expected.

"You guys are back, so tell me everything that happened!" I was sitting on my bed with my legs crossed and 2D came to sit next to me. Russel and Murdoc just stood up. "He just went home love." 2D said looking at me. "oh is he okay?" I took my attention off 2D and looked at Murdoc and Russel. "Not exactly." Murdoc started scratching his neck "What do you mean? What's going on?" Russel walked over and sat on the other side of me.

"This isn't gonna be easy to say baby girl, and I'm sure its not gonna be easy for you to take in either but…" Russel paused. They were scaring me! I just wanted to know what happened. "When Dylan went home, there was a women there and she was beating him." I didn't believe Russel a first, then the story continued. "She was beating him senselessly with a belt, then she burned him near his chest." as Russel kept telling me what happened, I felt the tears pouring out of my eyes but I didn't believe it thought. Me and Dylan never hid anything from each other. "Then the lad pushed the poor boy into a wall, I think she might of gotten his eye out if she pushed him any harder." at that moment the doorbell rang. I didn't want to hear anymore of that story so I just left my room and headed towards the front to answer the door.

When I opened the door, my heart sank. It was Dylan and he looked terrible. I slowly touched his check. He was wearing the same thing from earlier except his cloths had blood on it. On his neck there was a huge bruise and his eye was purple and swollen. "Dylan… who did this to you?" my eyes were like a waterfall. At that moment Dylan grabbed onto me. He was still freezing. "Noodle….help." that was the last thing he said to me before he passed out. Russel and Murdoc had came into the front when they noticed that Dylan was passed out in my arms. Russel picked him up and brought him to my room and placed him on my bed, while 2D called the police.

Dylan came to the next morning. I couldn't sleep at all so I just sat next to him, praying that he would get better and heal. When he woke up he tried speaking but I shushed him because it didn't want him to waste his energy, and I started rubbing his scalp. He always loved it when I did that. "Noodle" he moaned out my name. I just kept rubbing his head. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you about my mom." my eyes went wide after what he had said. "Your mom did this to you? Why would she do such a terrible thing?" Dylan moved over on my bed signaling for me to come lay next to him which I did. I got use a blanket and wrapped it around both of us. "My mom hates me Noods". I put my arm around his neck. "why does she hate you Dylan? How long has she been doing this to you?" I was so worried, I wanted to know everything. 

"She's been doing this for as long as I can remember, its just, she's never beaten me like this before." I traced the bruise on his neck. I hated seeing him like this. "Why does she beat you hun?" he took my hand and held it in his. "Because she thinks that I'm the reason why.. My dad left her." there were soft tears coming out his eyes. " When I was born… I came out with green eyes and black hair. My mom and my dad both had blond hair and blue eyes. So for awhile my dad thought that my mom cheated on him before she got pregnant with me and that I wasn't his. So he left us, and my mom wasn't happy about that at all, so when I turned five she started telling me that I didn't deserve her or to live at all. She told me almost everyday that I'm the reason no one loves her and that she hated me." I was surprised. I would of never believed that someone could of done something so cruel and heartless to someone else who was innocent. "She started beating me when I was ten, she warned me that if I told someone that she would burn me alive and the person I told."

I pulled him closer to me. "Dylan… I don't want you to ever go back there." he rested his head on mine. "Your going to stay here, with me." he kissed my head and smiled. I took advantage and kissed him on the lips, for once they were nice and warm which is how I always wanted them to be.

**Okay that's all for today:]**

**Review me and I'll update tomorrow.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay people I know I love you guys and all but I would love you guys a lot more if I got more reviews! And by the way, someone on form spring asked me who my favorite writer was on this website and that is **Terence Perry :]

**Noodle's P.O.V**

The next morning Dylan was able to move a little, but he was still in pain. Last night I had told him that I wanted him to stay here at Kong with me, so that I know that this will never happen again. I had never been so terrified in my life. I mean you would be scared to if the person who means the world to you just came knocking on your door after getting abused by their own blood.

I knew I had to tell the guys that I wanted Dylan to stay here, but the thing was I was having some douts on what they would say but it was something that had to be done. So while Dylan was still sleeping, I removed myself from his grasp, he was always a heavy sleeper. He just looked so cute sleeping, but umm what was I saying?….. Oh right so I went into the kitchen and found Murdoc and Russel. For some reason 2D wasn't there. I just shook that theory off and sat next to Murdoc at the table. They both said good morning to me. I started getting nervous but I had to ask them.

"There's something I want to talk to you guys about." I started fiddling with my fingers which you really shouldn't do when your talking to someone, its kind of rude but I was nervous so it didn't count. "We wanted to talk to you too Noods." Russel came and sat at the table with me and Murdoc. "Oh what about?" I was curious when he said that and lost thought of what I was going to tell them. "Well love we thought it over and we knew you were upset 'bout wot happened to Dylan so were going to let him stay here in Kong with us." I thought I felt my heart beat faster after Murdoc said that. I was happy again. I jumped out of my chair and kissed Murdoc on his cheek. I kept repeating 'thank you' over and over and over. "But if you guys get into a fight or break up or anything else that would make you sad or mad, he out of here" Russel said. That thought stayed with me for a couple of seconds. "okay Russel." then I walked out of the kitchen and back to my room.

When I got back into my room, Dylan was awake. He was staring at my ceiling. When I walked into the room he stared at me and attemped to get out of my bed. I rushed over to his side and helped him. "Dylan why are you moving? You need to rest so you can heal." I tried to gently lead him back so he could lay back down. " Noodle, last night when you told me to stay with you here…. Did you mean what you said?" why do men ask so many trick questions? "of course I did Dylan. I love you and I don't want anyone to ever hurt you like that again." I pulled him into a hug weather he was ready for it or not. I think he was because he held me back. "last night… when I opened the door… and I saw what had happened to you… I was so scared." I started sobbing into his shoulder. Whenever I remembered the way he looked that night it always made me cry. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you Noodle… I just didn't know how too… and I'm sorry that you had to get Russel Murdoc and 2D to come spy on me just to find out." I stopped sobbing for a second and realized what he just said. I wiped the tears from my face and looked at him.

"You knew they were there?" I started freaking out. "Noodle baby… I'm not blind. I saw them in the car when I dropped you off, then again when I was running home, and finally when my mom threw me they were right there in the window." he giggled and pecked my neck. I had no idea what to say. "Its okay thought I knew you were curious." he kissed me again this time on my lips. Hmm that just made my day.

After we pulled apart I wanted to tell him the good news. "So I talked to Murdoc and Russel about you staying with us." I wanted to pause for dramatic affect, you know to make him think that what they said was bad but it really wasn't. "Oh so what did.. They say?" ha my plan was working. "Well… they said you can stay, duhh!" I giggled at the look of relief. "but Dylan, what about your clothes and things? Do you want to go back to get them." Dylan kind of frowned. "I'll go with you." he then snapped his head after I said that. " I don't want to risk her hurting you too Noodle, I couldn't live with myself if I knew that you were hurt the same way she hurt me last night." his grip around my waist was tighter. "But Dylan, you know that if I go, Murdoc and Russel are coming too." he gave me a strange look, to be more specific the look said 'What The..' and you know the rest. "Ever since thy found out about us, they have been playing mom and dad and they need to know where I am who I'm with and how long I'm gonna be with them." Dylan giggled. "That's pretty funny hun, and plus Russel does make a good mom." we both giggled together, then Dylan's sides started hurting. I told him to lay back down and rest. He wanted me to rest next to him, and who am I to deny that so I got into bed next to him and we both drifted off. I told him before I fell asleep that we would go gather up his things after our nap together.

While I was sleeping, my thought were let loose. I wondered if Dylan staying with me would change things, making them better or worse. I hoped it made our relationship stronger, but only time could tell. I also wondered what Dylan would say to his mom when we went over there to get his stuff, if she would hit him in front of me or possibly do something worse.

**Reviews?**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Noodle's P.O.V**__Eventually me and Dylan woke up, and as planned we were going back to Dylan's house to get some of his things. Murdoc and Russel were already in the car waiting for us. 2D gave Dylan a heavy black sweater, since they were about the same size and he also wanted Dylan to feel welcome and cared for. When we got into the geep Murdoc sped off towards the hell house my poor Dylan had to live in. Of course Murdoc got a little lost so Dylan had to help guid him to the house. After getting lost then finding our way we were finally outside of his house. We all got out the car, but only me and Dylan were going into the house. I didn't want to leave his side for a moment while we were in the house. Before Dylan opened the door to his house, he grabbed my hand. For one his hands were nice and warm, and than we walked in. When we walked threw the front, there was no one there. The house was a mess. There was plates of half eaten food all over the place along with broken glass. The furniture looked worn out and soggy. There were dirty dishes piling up in the sink and I'm pretty sure I saw a few criders running around the floor. Dylan lead me into his room were he closed the door quietly then quickly grabbed a bag and started throwin clothes into it. It didn't take that long for him to fill up the bag, so when he was done we were ready to leave. Then the door fellow open. In the door frame was a blond woman smoking a cigirate. I took a guess and thought it was his mother by the way of her appearance. "What are you doing Dylan" she said after removing the smoke from her chapped lips. Then she looked at me. "Who's this Dylan, a bitch or a friend?" I'm gonna be honest with you guys now, at first I thought that Dylan's mom was just understood and lonely, but now after her little remark towards me,I couldn't stand her. "Excuse me?" I said back at her shooting her the most nastiest look I could make. She walked closer to me, I think she was trying to get a better glimps at me though. "Dylan you know I don't like trash inside my house." she gave Dylan a confusing look. "what's inside the bag Dylan?" she walked over to him quickly and grabbed him up against the wall. "Do you think I'm asking question for my health you ugly excuse for a soul." then she punched him in the face, right in front of my eyes. "STOP!" I yelled at her._

_She let go of Dylan and slapped me across my face, which hurt a lot. Dylan ran over to my side to help me up. "I'm leaving mom, and im not coming back!" he yelled back at her. "Your leaving. After everything you've caused me and AFTER EVERYTHING YOU PUT ME THREW FOR THE LAST 16 YEARS YOU THINK YOU CAN JUST LEAVE WHEN EVER YOU WANT? IF YOU LEAVE WHOS GOING TO BE MY PUNCHING BAG DYLAN? HUH?" she yelled the last part out loud, it was so loud I think she almost woke up the dead. _

_Then at that moment we all heard cyrens coming from outside. The police came and knocked down the door. They saw me and Dylan on the floor in fear of his mom. "Are you Jeniffer Bradley?" one of the police officers asked her. She just simply nodded, and they handcuffed her and brought her outside into the police car. Me and Dylan ran out the house and found Murdoc and Russel talking to two other police men. I was still holding Dylan's hand, then for some reason when we were safely out the house I hugged him and started crying. "Are you alright Noodle?" he asked me holding on tightly. In between sobs I said yes. _

_I knew why I was crying. It was because I had experienced a little bit of the tourture that the person who means the most to me in this world, and it was something that I never wanted to do again. Then I realized that I was also crying because I knew that Dylan was set free from his suffering._

_While me and Dylan were having our moment this is what was going on between Murdoc, Russel and the police._

"_our lil one is the boys girl, ya see and we were going to let him stay with us." Murdoc explained to the officer. "Well Mr. Niccals we will allow this for one week only untill we get permission from the father." Murdoc and Russel nodded and called for us to get into the car. Dylan picked up his bag and we headed home, not worring about anything but each other. Or so I thought….._

_**Review! I haven't been feeling good lately so I'm not sure if I will update tomorrow.**_


	8. Chapter 8

**So for this chapter, my very perverted roommate Jarett helped me write certain parts since im not much of a perve so enjoy my little perverts out there ;] you've been warned!**

**Noodle's P.O.V**

So things were a bit quiet when we were on our way home to Kong. I mean Murdoc and Russel didn't say anything in the car. I snuggled into Dylan's chest, I was thinking again and well my thoughts made my eyes heavy, so I closed them. Dylan shook me gently when we were in the car park. Murdoc and Russel returned to their rooms, and I helped Dylan settle in. After we both got into my room. Things started getting… Well they started getting odd.

The way I started feeling on the inside was….changing. Dylan and I laid down on my bed and he held me as usual, but for some reason my heart really wanted something. My fingers wanted to caress every inch of him. I also wanted him to feel the same way, little did I know somewhere inside of him he did.

I stared into him, studying his amazing features, never minding the bruises and cuts he had on his body. I thought he was perfect, almost like an angle without his wings. I wanted to be his wings.

I guess he noticed that I was staring at him because I wasn't really hiding it. "Noodle what's wrong honey?" was all he said to me before "..Nothing.." was all I whispered before I wrapped my arms around his soft warm neck and pressed my lips up against his. I almost giggled into our kiss when he draped his warm protective hands around my small waist. I'll admit that our tongues were grasping each others within the kiss. Then he slowly lead his soft hands under neigh my shirt and slid his hand on my bare back. We were still kissing, but I didn't know if I should let this go any further. My heart was beating so fast, then something in my head said 'Always listen to the heart, and your heart beats for him.' I think that was a fancy way of my mind wanting me to explore this with Dylan.

Dylan lifted up my shirt, interrupting our kiss but crashing back into each other when it was over my head and tossed onto the floor. He shifted over on top of me. I could tell he was nervous and careful not to hurt me, but I didn't want him to feel afraid. I pulled away and cupped his cheek. "I love you Dylan, and I want us to do this." After that he pushed my bangs out of my face, and smiled. I loved seeing him smile, it was one of my favorite features of him.

Then he kissed down my neck and towards my chest. I placed my left hand still gently over his neck and the other was tangled in between his incredibly fantastic hair. He moved back up and he took off his shirt and threw it onto the floor along with mine. I traced his chest with my index finger and heard a soft moan escape his mouth. Our lips collided again into a rough kiss, while he tried to undo my bra, which was a water bra but shhh! Don't tell him about that.

He threw my bra onto the floor. My chest was exposed to him and I was blushing like crazy. He cupped my cheek then grabbed my tiny breast with on hand, teasing my nipple. He kissed the other one softly before licking my nipple hard. There were little moans that escaped my mouth. I think he liked it. When he was done, he worked his way lower and undid my pants zipper and button and pulled them off of me with one tug, which made me giggle. He undid his pants as well the resumed his position ontop of me.

The only thing separating us was our undergarment. Dylan kissed me passionately before pulling my panties all the way down. I felt my cheeks flush with pink again. I was so shy because I was completely naked in front of him. Then he got up off the bed. My eyes went wide. I thought he was going to put back on his cloths and laugh at me because of my body. Before the tears could stream down my face he came back onto the bed. He had a small plastic package in his hands which he opened with his teeth before taking off his boxers then sliding what was inside the package onto his member.

When I looked down at it, of course I started questioning it inside my mind. The Dylan shifted back on top of me again. He wrapped his arms around. "Are you ready Noodle love?" I loved how concerned he was for me. I just nodded for his answer, my heart was beating so fast I thought it was going to pop out of my chest. Then he slid into me. I felt pain at first. My eyes closed tightly but before I knew it the pain was gone, and it transformed into pleasure. He thrusted into me a couple times before I rested my arms onto his neck trying to bring him more into me. Our moans were soft and soothing to each others ears. I wrapped my legs around his waist wanting him even closer.

Before I knew it Dylan picked up his pace and started thrusting faster. The feeling was something that I never felt before but I loved it. I started moaning his name into his ear, I thought that would make him smile a bit. My body started shaking with pleasure, Dylan's was too. Then I could of sworn I felt something come out of me the moment my body stopped shaking but I didn't pay it any mind. Dylan collapsed next to me and held me in his arms, some where I always wanted to be. We were both sweating and panting. Then pulled me even closer into his embrace. "Thank you Noodle." he kissed my forehead. "For what?"

"For loving me the way I love you." our lips touched for the last time that night before we fell asleep. But since we were just so caught up with each other, we didn't noticed that 2D was in front of my door, listening in on everything that happened.

Soo let me know what you think!

My roommate thinks I should change the rating just because of this chapter, but this will be the only naughty chapter of the story. So tell me what you think.


End file.
